


Chatting

by BaraLinni



Series: XemSai Werewolf AU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Xemnas and Saïx have a lil' chat about werewolves and feelings
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: XemSai Werewolf AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418317
Kudos: 8





	Chatting

Xemnas had something on his mind. Or rather, he'd had one specific thought on his mind for quite some time now, and it was starting to wear on him. It didn't feel like the type of question that should even be asked, but at this rate, it was going to drive him mad if he didn't do anything about it.

“Saïx”, he finally said, breaking the silence they had been enjoying.

Saïx hummed in acknowledgement but didn't turn away from the book he was reading.

Xemnas opened his mouth, but hesitated. Now that he was about to actually say it, it seemed like a really silly thing to think about. He huffed a laugh. Well, he might as well say it, or it would probably plague his mind for all eternity. “Just hypothetically speaking, would you... prefer it if I was also a lycanthrope?”

That made Saïx look up from his book to squint suspiciously at Xemnas. “Why do you ask?” he questioned in a low, serious voice.

“I haven't done anything stupid, if that's what you're worried about”, Xemnas smiled, but felt his smile falter almost immediately. “I guess I'm just... curious”, he admitted. “If both of us had been lyces, would that have changed anything? Between us?”

Saïx watched him quietly for a moment before answering. “Perhaps some things would've been different”, he mused and reached out to stroke Xemnas's cheek, “but it wouldn't change how I feel about you”. Then he smiled and shoved gently at his face. “So don't go and get yourself turned just because you think I'd like you more that way”.

Xemnas smiled back, feeling more relieved than he'd thought he would. “The thought hadn't even crossed my mind”.

“Good”, Saïx said with a nod and leaned back against the wall. “Nice to know you at least have more brain cells than Axel”.

That comment made Xemnas perk up. “Did he...?”

Saïx shook his head. “No, but he suggested it, years ago”. He paused and continued with a shrug. “I don't think he was all that serious, though”.

“Thank goodness”, Xemnas exclaimed, causing Saïx to give him a confused look. “He's enough to deal with as is”, Xemnas elaborated, and Saïx huffed a laugh.

“I know, right? Just imagine him on a full moon”.

Xemnas pretended to shudder in fear. Then he gave it a second thought and suddenly felt himself shake with a real shudder. “Terrifying”.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my docs for a loong time, but I still really love this AU and just randomly decided to finish it tonight, at 1 am.  
> I haven't really written (or read) anything since early spring since a lot of stuff happened. I wrote my bachelor's thesis last spring, stressed about entrance exams, got into the school and 2-3 months in realised it wasn't working out even though I wanted it to, so I had to abandon ship, which just bummed me out a lot. And also, y'know, 2020 isn't being helpful either.  
> So basically, I've been playing Days and Melody of Memory a lot to cheer myself up, and I think I'm getting into a better headspace. I really want to start writing on Looking Back again, but meanwhile, here's to small, easy wins (\^w~/) <3


End file.
